Law and Sex , The Stories
by hephaestionthewriter
Summary: newest series of short stories featuring various Law and Order detectives in sexual situations. These stories are meant for adults only. There will be no specific warnings. However, the uncensored version is on Live Journal
1. Chapter 1, Alex Eames

Law and Sex – "Alexandra Eames" (Fanfiction Version)

By Nicolas

Rating: Adults Only

Genre: F Solo

Series: Criminal Intent

Author's note: newest series of short stories featuring various Law and Order detectives in sexual situations. These stories are meant for adults only. There will be no specific warnings. However, the uncensored version is on Live Journal Only. Fanfiction dot Net does not allow Explicit Stories. Check my profile for the webpage link.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't knock masturbation - its sex with someone I love." – Woody Allen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She pulled on her pink nipple.

If there was something she missed the most about having a husband; it was having him suck on her breasts. She missed Joe's mouth. He had a way of clamping down on her pink nub. Joe would tease her. He would say she had the breasts of a young woman. They were dainty and pointy. Alex could orgasm from it.

But her husband never used his teeth. Joe knew better than that – he sucked and sucked until she would arch her back in wonderful agony.

"Joe…" Alex whispered. She reached down. "Joe, I want to…oh please baby…"

Lost in his memory she rubbed her self. Then all of the sudden it was fireworks going off in her body.

Alex kept her eyes closed and pulled on her nipple. She groaned with gritted teeth. The walls were so thin. It was so early in the morning too. The old lady next door could hear everything.

She rode the waves.

After a few more moments and breathing hard, she finally opened her eyes. Her bangs covering her eyes were soaked from sweat. She felt slightly disgusted with herself. She masturbated to avoid real sex these past months…actually years.

Alex reached down and touched her womanhood. Maybe it was easier to blame her masturbation for her lack of real sex all these years. But her body; it begged for more and Alex knew a part of her was willing to give it.

But as she touched her nipples – Alex realized that part of her body wasn't ready for another lover's mouth.


	2. Chapter 3, Bobby Goren

Law and Sex – "Bobby Goren"

By Nicolas

Rating: Adults Only

Genre: Smut

Series: Special Victims Unit

Author's note: newest series of short stories featuring various Law and Order detectives in sexual situations. These stories are meant for adults only. There will be no specific warnings.

---------------------------

Detective Robert Goren: Come on, you're a small guy. What size shoe do you wear?  
[throws his leg up on the table]  
Detective Robert Goren: I wear a 13.  
[stands up and peers under the table]  
Detective Robert Goren: You look like a 9, or... what, like an 8?  
Henry Talbott: I'm an...  
[waves his hands around]  
Henry Talbott: Oh, God, why am I even, I don't want to talk to you about this! Don't drag me into this!  
Detective Robert Goren: Ah! You've got small hands, too!

---------------------------

"So what did you tell him?"

Bobby smiled. He was spotting Jason, who was lifting weights. "Well, I knew I could rattle him. He was full of insecurities."

Jason lifted the barbell and listened intently to Bobby's latest solved crime. Some asshole was killing his mistresses and dumping their bodies. The murderer was a married lawyer with a serious coke habit. "And…"

"So I told the guy that I assumed he used Viagra as well as coke to try start up his dick." Bobby started to laugh. "I asked what shoe size he was; since he looked like a small guy."

Jason's eyes widen and he was trying hard not to laugh for fear of dropping the barbell on his chest.

Bobby was straddling Jason. He would have felt subconscious doing this any other day if it wasn't that it was almost 11:00 p.m. and the place was empty. He could never sleep very well and decided to hit the gym; and Bobby wasn't sure what Jason's excuse was for being here so late.

"So I tell the guy that he looks like a 9 or maybe even an 8 size shoe. So then I slam my foot on the interrogation table and tell him that I wear an 13!"

That was it; Jason's arms started to give and he was glad that Bobby had quick reflexes. They both hoisted the barbell back on the rack. Jason put a hand over his chest. He took a moment to catch his breath.

Bobby moved to help Jason sit up.

Jason turned to Bobby and shook his head. "You actually slammed your foot on the table and told the guy you had a size 13 shoe!"

Bobby raised his foot. "This is a size 13 ½ Nike…"

Jason bit his bottom lip and grabbed his towel. "I think I better go hit the shower. Thanks for spotting me Bobby – you're really…interesting."

Bobby shook Jason's hand but suddenly realized that he did it again. He made someone uncomfortable by saying something stupid and outrageous. God, he wanted to slam his head into the barbell. He grabbed his towel and headed toward the shower.

He heard Jason take his shower. Steam was starting to fill the area. Bobby found it strange that he could hear the water running but no other noises. Was Jason all right? Did he strain and hurt himself after-all? Bobby got close to make sure the guy was all right.

But when he got to Jason's shower; Bobby realized too late that the shower curtain was open and Jason was slowly stroking his hard cock. Bobby gasped and put a hand up – immediately started to stammer and apologize. "OH god, I'm sorry – I didn't hear you and I thought maybe you were hurt or something…"

Jason looked up. "I am hurt…your size 13…gave me a raging hard-on. As soon as I got in here; that's all I could think about…"

Bobby realized he didn't move but stood there in front of the open shower. He was watching Jason fisting his cock. He hadn't been in this type of situation since he left the army. With his penchant to be very tongue tied and strange; it wasn't always easy for him to find women. In the army; Bobby had strangely gravitated to a young officer who found him interesting and smart. They were friends – who then became lovers.

"Well Bobby, are you going to come in here or not?" Jason reached out to the fascinating New York detective.

Bobby took off his clothes and sneakers. He put his arms around Jason until their cocks touched. Bobby groaned and looked down into Jason's dark eyes. "What are you doing at the gym so late?"

"Three months ago, my boyfriend after 10 years just left me for some 19 year old twink from Hudson College. I can't sleep. I'm not used to being in that bed…alone. So, I started coming to the gym."

Bobby could see the sadness in Jason's eyes. He wrapped his arms closer around the other man.

Slowly rubbing their cocks together they kissed.

Bobby pulled away; his breath was quick and he smiled. "I can't sleep most nights either. But, I can't imagine anyone wanting to live with me at all."

"I might not want to live with you – but I would like to come over. You want to do this the right way Bobby? What do you say Mr. Size 13?"

"I say we're both going to get a good night's sleep …eventually."

Continuation coming soon…


	3. Chapter 4, Bobby Goren 2

Law and Sex – "Bobby Goren 2" Censored Version

By Nicolas

Rating: Adults Only

Genre: Smut

Series: Special Victims Unit

Author's note: newest series of short stories featuring various Law and Order detectives in sexual situations. These stories are meant for adults only. There will be no specific warnings.

-----------------------------------------

"That feels really good…"

Jason smiled and continued to lick Bobby's thickness. "And you taste good…"

"Ah…" Bobby put his head back against the pillows and closed his eyes. It had been quite a while since another human being had touched him. His last attempt at having a real girlfriend was almost 15 months ago. And as soon as he joined NYPD; he realized it was risky to get involved with a man. So, he avoided them until now.

Until he met Jason; Bobby really liked Jason. They had sex, friendship and no…strings attached. Neither was ready for a commitment.

Letting go of Bobby's dick, Jason moved further within the other man's legs until their organs touched. It was a sensation that always made them remember of their first night together. Now it was 6 weeks later; and they spent almost every other day in each other's bed. Bobby was making up for all those months of celibacy and Jason was able to sleep at night.

"Faster Jason…" Bobby hands held the other man's buttock; he wanted more friction. Bobby licked and kissed Jason's collar bone.

"Come with me Bobby…"

Gasping the taller man groaned and tightened his grip on Jason's ass. He pushed his lips onto Jason's.

Jason started squirting all over Bobby and vice versa. He gripped the headboard as he thrust his hips. Eventually he stopped coming.

Bobby reached out and started squeezing it to get the last drops out.

"Stop Bobby…" Jason whimpered and groaned. "Oh god, I'm so sensitive after I come."

Bobby licked his lips before dipping his finger in the warm goo of semen that was between them. He brought it to his mouth. "Hmm, you had jalapeños in your taco salad today."

Jason shook his head. "You can tell…?"

Bobby nodded. "I can show you the article in Men's Health. It goes into detail about how a man's diet affects his seminal fluid. Junk food, too much meat and stuff like cabbage will make a guy's cum taste awful. But guys like you that eat very little meat and eat a lot of fruit; well your cum will have a nice taste. So, that's why you're semen is so…yummy. Well except for your penchant now and then to have something spicy."

"Det. Robert Goren, thank god you're cute because you can be very strange sometimes." Jason kissed his detective lover. "When can I see you again?"

"Hold on a second…" Bobby shifted and got up from the bed. He showed up a few minutes later with two warm wet towels. "Sorry about that but I hate the feeling of dried cum on my skin. As for our next day; I hoped we would go to the Salvador Dali exhibit that opens next weekend. How about having some sushi after-ward?"

"Sounds great, and don't worry I promise to go easy on the wasabi." Jason said with a wink.


	4. Chapter 6, Alex Eames 2

Law and Sex – Alex Eames "Thanks for the Memories" (Censored Version)

By Nicolas

Rating: Adults Only

Genre: Smut

Series: Criminal Intent

Author's note: These stories are meant for adults only. There will be no specific warnings. Uncensored versions will be available on Live Journal Only.

----------------------------

To look almost pretty is an acquisition of higher delight to a girl who has been looking plain for the first fifteen years of her life than a beauty from her cradle can ever receive. - Jane Austen

----------------------------

Fall 2006

He was suckling her small nipple. The nub seemed in perfect proportion to the small size of the breast.

Alex arched her back and moaned. "That feels good…"

"It tastes so good…" Mike smiled and this time used his teeth to give the nipple a tiny nip.

She yelped and rubbed herself faster. "You can fuck me now. I'm ready."

He pulled away from her chest and looked down her pale skin to her pussy. "You're going come without me?"

Alex smiled and spread her legs. "Then hurry up and come get it…"

The pale blue curtains on her window were flapping with the breeze. A cool breeze was blowing. Vanilla scented candles filled the room with a sweet smell that mixed with the one of sex and sweat. Grabbing her thighs he turned her around; exposing her glistening womanhood into view. He gripped his hardness and rubbed it against her to lubricate himself on her excitement.

"Put it in already…" Alex begged.

He didn't hesitate to comply and watched as his cock slid inside her to the hilt. Holding her by the shoulders; he slammed into her hard and steady. The only sounds in the room were coming from them and the headboard slamming the wall.

They both came together in a series of grunts and groans; which made them sound like two animals.

Alex was sweating although the room was now definitely cool because of the New York autumn weather. She put a hand over her pussy when Mike pulled out of her.

It smarted. She was born with a tight small vagina. Her dead husband used to tell her all the time. Alex suddenly realized that something was dripping out of her. She brought her fingers to her mouth. "Damn it, I have cum inside of me…"

Mike looked down to his limp dick. He pulled the condom off when he noticed that it was broken. He had semen in and out of the rubber. "Fuck…! How about that – god damn what a mess. Let me go clean up."

"Mess…? Is that all you're worried about this being some mess? Mike, the fucking rubber broke!" Alex was exasperated by his nonchalant attitude. She grabbed her nightgown from behind the door. She stood by the bathroom door and watched Mike take a piss.

"You might want to piss too – they say that helps." Mike shook and flushed. As he washed his hands; Alex sat on the toilet.

She bent down and watched. "You think this is enough to get it all out? Shit, what am I saying; I took fucking High School biology – I know it's not enough. I can't fucking believe this…"

Mike was leaning on the doorway and continued to watch the petite detective. He coughed and headed toward the bedroom again. He looked around for his clothes. "Why aren't you on the pill or something?"

"Or something…? I'm not on the pill because it's chemicals I don't want in my body; and it's not like I'm very sexually active. The pill won't protect me from STDS or HIV. A condom is cheaper, easier and safer. When it doesn't break – however you must have a dick made out of steel." Alex was holding a small box in her hand.

"What's that…?"

"Douche – what else…? God damn it I feel like I'm back in high school. I remember having a friend in school that panicked after her boyfriend's rubber broke. We spent a whole weekend trying to figure out what to do – she must have douched like five times before giving up. In the end she wasn't pregnant until six months later when she had sex again and didn't bother to use a rubber." Alex sighed and sat on the bed. She rubbed her forehead and watched Mike finish dressing.

He saw the look on her face. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Do you want to leave?"

Mike took a deep breath and thought before speaking. It was something he learned to do when he hit 40 about ten years ago. "I started working for Major Case a year ago. Four months ago we bump into each other at Murphy's and after Martinis and double vodkas we have sex. I'm thinking it's a fluke. You know – the alcohol did it. Because, we don't need the drama since we work together. But then out of the blue two weeks later you text me again to meet you at Murphy's. So we came to an agreement to have sex whenever you text me or call me. I don't mind. I like to get laid. But we fuck and then one of us leaves. Always. And now you're asking me?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders. "It was just a fucking question Det. Logan."

Mike was getting pissed. "Have you told Bobby about us? He gives me the strangest fucking looks. And part of me is not sure if it's because of you or because he's queer and thinking about asking me out. But trust me; he stares at me. However, I'm inclined to think he doesn't like me. He's never asked to be paired up with me in an investigation."

Giggling she looked at Mike. "You think Bobby is gay?"

Mike looked perplexed. "He's not…?"

Alex shook her head and laughed out loud. "I don't think so – actually I don't know. He is strange. I can't picture him with women but he mentions them. I didn't tell Bobby about you; what would be the point? And anyway he doesn't tell me anything about himself; so why do I have to divulge my private life to him? You tell Wheeler everything?"

"I can't tell anyone with freckles who I'm fucking." Mike said with a grin.

"Aww, she's awfully cute with that red hair. You know you want to fuck her too." Alex said with a teasing smirk.

He grabbed Alex and pushed her down on the bed. Kissing her hard and straddling her small body. Then he looked into her hazel eyes. "I don't want to fuck my partner. But, I do like fucking you. However, you have a steel trap around your heart that makes mine look like chiffon. I understand. You're the young female detective trying to rise in the ranks as well as the still grieving widow. It's hard to trust a man. I don't fucking trust them and I'm one. But I saw a part of you when you ride my dick. I saw it in your eyes. The woman that is Alexandria Eames is human, fragile and beautiful. I don't expect you to suddenly decide you want any kid of mine. But the fact that it might be mine isn't what is really freaking you out."

Alex was breathing hard. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears. "I can't do it. I can't love something and always be thinking about how at any moment it can be taken away from me. I wouldn't be a good mother. I'm not that forgiving and unselfish anymore."

Mike's thumb wiped away one of Alex's stray tears. "Promise me that no matter what happens; if you end up knocked up and you get an abortion. Don't tell me about. I don't want to know. Just do what you have to do; but never tell me. I can't do that again."

"I promise." Alex said and then sighed. "I guess this won't be happening again."

Mike moved off the bed and away. He grabbed his leather jacket from the chair in the corner. "We had our fun – it's time for reality."

Sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, Alex did her best to smile. "Well, we definitely have some good memories. Thank you Mike; you filled a need and void that I thought no man would ever do."

With his keys in his hands, he turned to face Alex. "See back at the ranch on Monday. Tell your fucking partner to either ask me out or speak his mind; but the staring has to stop. I hate that shit…"

Alex laughed. "I will …goodbye."

"Goodbye…"


End file.
